Ich hoffe, dass ich Sie wieder sehen
by Mitrzael
Summary: Germany is sent to the door of Russia to repel them as far away from his country as possible. But all those sent there are only prisoners and his boss don't wanna send him reinforcements because even his boss know it is a lost cause. Will Germany be able to see Italy again and come back safe and sound? Or will it be is last one? Gerita and maybe a little bit of Prucan
1. Chapter 1

**So hello there! It's my first fan fiction and I'm open to ideas! Also feel free to let a review about what you think about it :) and sorry if I'm making a lot of mistake I'm not that good in english! Anyway, I only own the fan fiction, not the characters! Well I'm sorry for all the useless talking and I'm sorry if I don't keep them in character! Also gonna rate it M just to be safe** _

 _Germany's POV_

"Ok that's going to be necessary, that to... Uhmmmm no I think I'm going to let that here and that..."

I smiled at the picture. It was Italy and I. I wasn't smiling (like it's changing something) but he had the most beautiful smile ever and I had to take the picture with me. To give me some kind of "it's going to be ok" feeling I guess?

"Doitsu!"

"Mein Gott! Don't scare me like that Italy!"

He warped his arms around my neck, like he always do and I put the picture in my breast pocket just in time so he doesn't see it.

"Ve what are you doing Doitsu?"

I was preparing my things for the war and... Mein Gott why is he looking at me that way? With those beautiful eyes of his and that little cute curl in his hairs and... What the hell! Nein, nein, nein und nein!Germany you have to think straight! Nein I-want-to-kiss-him-or-embrace-him things verdamn! But...I...well I have to admit it, I like his good night kisses or his everyday hugs. I'm going to miss it a lot during the war. That and his smile (that's partly why I took the picture with me) who melt my heart every time I see it...and to answer his question, well... I couldn't say I was going away for an indefinite amount of time, could I? I wasn't even sure I could make it back unhurt or...well even alive (I don't want to think about things like that right now, have to stay positive!) so I really couldn't worry him for too long or give him hope for nothing. I mean if I say it to him now, would he cry? Yeah, surely and I don't wanna see him cry the last day I'll probably see him. But, if I don't come back, will he cry more than if I say it now because we'll have said our goodbyes? Is it better to say goodbye or never say it and act like nothing was going to happen? Man, I'm confusing myself more than I should. I have to take it cool so he's gonna be ok with it.

"Veeeeeee? Germany? Are you listening? Are you all right? What are you doing? Ve Do you need food? I can make delicious pasta for you! Yeah pasta!"

I smiled at that. Nein, I can't tell him I wasn't sure to come back this time. I don't wanna see him loose his precious smiles. I love them to much and they give me strength in some strange way even I don't understand. Nein, not just his smile but all of his being is giving me strength.

"Doitsu?"

"Yeah I'm listening, I'm all right to Italy and I'm just preparing for...for a..."

Verdamn, I was preparing for what? I can't say for the war even if I know he already know it, his not that dump.

"Ve...? For what Germany?"

"For a...for a trip with a lot of...fun? Yeah I'm going on a trip and it's going to be fun!"

What's that idea? Seriously, he's not stupid like the other countries think. He'll never believe me and he's going to cry or he'll ask if he can go with me, since it's a "trip with fun and all" and cry when I say nein. He'll then beg for me to accept and that little "cute and innocent" (more like manipulative and cute) Italy know how much it's impossible for me to refuse him somethings when he do that. Or even refuse him something at all.

"Ve... That's alright! Be safe ok? And have fun to! But don't leave me alone for to long Doitsu or you'll never eat delicious pasta again! Ok? Just be sure to come back unhurt alright?"

What the hell with that answer? And that face! I've never saw him like that. He had a sad smile and a single tear was running down his cheek. Verdamn, I knew he'll understand it... and I hate the face he is making right now! I smiled my greatest smile to reassure him that I'll be alright and hugged him.

"Of course I'll be safe! For who do you take me Italy? And...don't smile like that ok? Could you do me some pasta before I go? I'm really hungry!"

His smile brightens and he screamed "PASTA! Doitsu wanna have pasta!"

I smiled at how easy it his to change his mind, even just for a little bit. Italy runs to the kitchen to make the pasta and I sat on my bed to think about what I'll need or about what I could be forgetting for the "trip" that could be my last.

 _END of Germany's POV_

 **Hope you've liked what you've read so far! Also don't forget to review please! And I had another account but got problems with it and I can't seem to be able to login on it at all and that account is Mimi479947 and mine. I'm telling you that guys because I don't wanna have hatful comment about I've copied the work of another person and all.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's the chapter two! Again, I only own the fanfiction, not the characters! I'm trying to not change their personality to much :) and yeah I'm gonna change a lot of POV ^^'**_

 _Italy's POV_

"I can't cry! I have to be strong! Its the least I can do! After all the things Doitsu had done for me before.I can't worry him, he have bigger things to worry about. I really have to be strong for Luddi! I'm sure he wanna see me smile before he go so I have to smile!"

That's what I repeated in my head over and over while making his favorite pasta: pasta with Wurst in the sauce and beer. I wanted to do somethings to be sure he'll have a delicious meal before he have to eat those military food with no flavor and no pasta. I want to help, in any kind of way but I can't because I'll just be in the way. I'm just to weak and I hate myself for that. I-I can't loose him! I need him so much! I've always lost my most precious people because of wars... I don't think I'm gonna be able to recover from it this time if I lost Germany to. He's my most precious person and I love him so much!

"Italy? Your pastas are not going to cook themselves you know? And...well don't think to much ok? You make weird faces when you think to hard and w-well..."

"Ve? I make weird faces?"

I looked at Doitsu with my eyes full of tears but not because of what he said but because of what I was thinking.

"No that's not what I mean! I...just don't want you to worry to much about things like that."

"Ve Doitsu know what to say when I'm sad! S-so...Germany his worried about me?"

"I-of course I am Ita...!"

I hugged him and breathed his scent. Strong and reassuring arms hugged me back.

"I promise I'll come back to you ok?"

I nod and enjoy the embrace. I've always felt safe in those strong arms of his so I never miss a chance when I can... I'm gonna miss him a lot. Germany his the only one who protect me (except Romano) or don't find me annoying or never complain about sleeping with me when I'm half naked or be my best friend even if I'm weak! I...don't want to loose him, even if I can't do a damn thing to help. Because I can loose him, if his not cautious. I can loose him because wars can kill a country. We are partly humans to. It's not because we're countries that a shot in the chest or in the head won't kill us. We, countries, are not immortal like a lot of rumors say. Of course we don't get old or die of a wound a human would but...if we get shot in the head or in the heart, especially in times of wars, we can. We can die. He can die. That's why I'm worried. Because a lot will try to kill him to end the war. Even if they know it's not his fault, but the fault of his boss. That Hitler bastard. We don't like him,my boss and I. But i stay with him, because I have to. Right? Doitsu's my friend and I don't want to leave him alone. But I'm even sure Doitsu don't appreciate him that much. That bastard his killing his people but he can't do a thing except executing orders. It's his boss after all no? I even heard his boss don't appreciate him and even shot his brother because Prussia was not agree with one little thing. So I'm really worried he'll not come back this time. I ear Germany coughing awkwardly and I snapped out of my thoughts. Well, now is not the time to worry unnecessary about things that didn't and will certainly not happen.

"Uhm... I-Italy... Pasta?"

"Ve they can wait I love Doitsu more!"

I just don't want to let you go, Germany... I don't wanna let go because if I do, I fear you will go far, far away without me and leave me alone.

"Wha... I-Italy d-don't say things l-like that! Seriously, do you have no shame?"

"That's so mean Doitsu!"

"Wha... No no! I didn't..."

I look at his face then give him a kiss on each one of his cheeks and then one on his forehead. He turned away to hide his blush in vain. I smiled. Nobody will ever call him that (only natural because no one ever saw that side of him) but I find him kind of cute when he act all shy and all, and less scary to. It's making me really happy to be the only one who make him blush that way.

"I uhm I-Italy I think t-the pasta are burning"

"What!"

I hurriedly go to the oven to stop it and look sadly at the now burned pasta and sauce.

"Aww what a waste!"

He patted me on the head

"It's alright Italy you can cook pasta again no? I'm gonna be in my office just call me when it's ready ok?"

He really should smile more like that! He's so handsome... What?! No no no no! Italy don't think like that about him! But he's... Ok yeah he really his handsome. I can't say he's not.

"...Italy?"

I snapped out of my thoughts yet again, smiled at him and nodded. He blushed a little and turned away to go to his office. A little while after, I smiled and swore I would do the most delicious pasta in the world for my most precious person on earth!

 _END of Italy POV_

 **Hope you liked what you've read :) I'll try to post regularly :)**

 **Review please?**


End file.
